Quand l'Hiver vient : La neige s'impose
by yuki1706
Summary: Koji, Yukihina et Rui se détendent dans un bar après une longue journée . Une fois leur concours de boisson fini, ils sortent mais c'est avec surprise qu'il se met à neiger ! Mais qui dit neige dit bataille de boules de neige ! Nos re-codes vont s'affronter sans pitié... Histoire plutôt courte mais sympathique, venez lire :D


Bonsoir mes petit(e)s lecteurs/lectrices ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle histoire sur Code:Breaker qui est vraiment mon manga préféré ! Je le lis et le relis sans arrêt, je ne m'en lasse pas ! ^^ Bref j'ai eu l'inspiration pour cette histoire dans le train, quelques idées ont germés dans ma tête et pouf ! Une histoire est née. Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez même si elle est courte et qu'elle ne paye pas de mine ! ;)

Petite précision : L'histoire prends place quand Rui est encore une re:code avec Koji et Yukihina .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quand l'Hiver vient... La neige s'impose** .

Dans un petit bar au quartier de Shibuya, 23h12 .

-Yeaaah ! J'ai encore gagné ! S'exclame une femme aux longs cheveux bleus en posant un shot de Vodka sur le bar .

-Pff... On ne peut que perdre face à toi Rui ! Réponds un jeune homme en baillant ,sa capuche sur la tête .

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on se lève tôt demain alors on y va . Annonce un homme avec une cicatrice entourant son œil .

Les trois se lèvent et quittent le bar .

-Yukihina, Koji ! Il neige ! Fis Rui en se précipitant dehors pour admirer les flocons qui tombent .

Les deux ne répondent qu'avec un fin sourire, ils savent que Rui adore la neige . Mais quand il neige, ils savent aussi qu'elle redevient une véritable enfant à leur plus grand désespoir...

-Allez on ne s'atard... commence Koji en avançant mais une boule de neige dans la face le coupe dans son élan .

-Hahaha en pleine poire ! Lance Rui en ricanant, cachée derrière une poubelle .

-Ça suffit les gamineries Rui . Coupe Koji, agacé mais avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Oh allez ! On peut rigoler un peu de temps en temps non ! Réplique celle ci, en préparant une autre boule de neige . Tiens mange toi ça pour la peine joie !

Celui-ci sourit et esquive facilement le projectile. Rui ronchonne dans son coin en marmonnant des « je pensais que j'allais l'avoir... » ou des « Raaah il m'énerve ! »

Yukihina de son coté a eu le temps de se cacher quelques pas derrière Rui ( qui ne l'a pas remarquée ) et de préparer des munitions .

-Héhéhé tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends Rui... Chuchote Yukihina, en prenant une boule dans sa main . Il vise et elle atterrit sur ses fesses au grand malheur de celle-ci qui pousse un cri de surprise !

-Aaaah c'est froid ! S'écrie t'elle en frissonnant . Tu vas me le payer Yuki !

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire hein ? Réponds t'il, en la provocant .

Rui réprime un sourire et se précipite sur lui dans le but de le pousser au sol mais il est plus rapide . Il se téléporte derrière elle et la plaque dans la neige !

-Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, Yukihina . Déclare Rui, fulminante .

-Ouh comme j'ai peur ! Réponds t'il, ironisant . Allez lève toi .

-J'arrive pas . Je suis frigorifiée et c'est de ta faute ! Accuse Rui, en essayant de se redresser mais en vain .

Yukihina propose sa main et aide Rui à se relever . Koji se rapproche d'eux en soupirant .

-Ca y est ? Vous avez fini de jouer les enfants ? Questionne t'il, le ton moqueur .

-Ouais ouais... fais pas trop le malin . Proteste Rui, en enlevant la neige qui reste sur son manteau de cuir noir .

Yukihina hausse simplement les épaules et nos trois pairs repartent le cœur léger après ce court mais doux moment de vie...

 _' La neige possède le secret de rendre au cœur en un souffle la joie naïve que les années lui ont impitoyablement arrachées... '_

* * *

A la fin, c'est une petite citation que j'ai trouvée et qui m'a bien plu . Elle correspondait un peu à l'histoire je trouve . Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, si vous l'avez aimé ou pas etc . Moi je vous fais des bisous et je vous dit à bientôt :D


End file.
